The invention relates to a ballast weight arrangement for working vehicles, in particular agricultural tractors.
In the case of working vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, demand is increasingly directed to larger and larger units, with which correspondingly large and powerful working equipment can be used. However, the ballast weights which are arranged on a ballast weight support on the vehicle in order to compensate for the weight also increase along with the weight of this type of working equipment. If it is assumed that the total weight for ballasting is 1700 kg, then, even with 22 individual ballast weights, each ballast weight weighs 80 kg. Apart from the fact that handling such a large number of ballast weights is very time consuming, these types of heavy ballast weights cannot be handled by the vehicle driver without assistance.
DE-AS 20 59 208 discloses a device for connecting ballast weights which cannot be handled by an individual person to a farming tractor. Each ballast weight is provided on the face nearer the vehicle with a trapezoid recess and on the other face with a trapezoid projection. Several ballast weights can be combined to give an integrated ballast weight by latching the recess in each ballast weight over the projection of the adjacent ballast weight which is nearer to the vehicle and thus holding it in place. A deposited ballast weight is lifted up by means of a reversed triangular frame which can be raised and lowered and inserted from below into the recess in the ballast weight nearest the vehicle by a lifting device on the tractor itself. The individual ballast weights are thus reliably protected from unintentional loosening in all directions, but rapid driving over uneven ground can lead to relative movement of the ballast weights with respect to each other which can be detected due to rattling noises and/or vibrations. In addition, there is the possibility that the ballast weights may separate from each other in the event of the tractor overturning.
DE-AS 16 80 649 describes an added weight for farming tractors which is also supported by the adjacent added weight which is nearer to the vehicle and is provided with supporting lugs and projections which engage in corresponding recesses in the adjacent added weight. This type of added weight is fixed to and interlocked in all directions against the supporting added weight and therefore no relative movement between the weight and its support occurs when driving rapidly over uneven ground. However, this added weight may separate from its support in the event of the tractor overturning.
The invention provides a ballast weight arrangement for a vehicle, the arrangement comprising a ballast weight support member and a ballast weight, the support member and ballast weight each comprising attachment means arranged to co-operate with one another to attach the ballast weight to the support member, characterized in that the arrangement further comprises locking means comprising a locking member and an actuating element, wherein movement of the actuating element moves or permits movement of the locking member between a locked position in which the ballast weight is secured to the support member and unlocked position in which the ballast weight may be removed from the support member. Preferably, the actuating element is slidably mounted in the ballast weight and projects downwardly therefrom, and wherein placing the ballast weight on a deposit block moves the actuating element from the locked position to the unlocked position. Biasing means to bias the locking member into the locked position may be provided. Biasing means to bias the actuating element into a position which permits the locking member to move into the locked position may be provided. The biasing means may comprise a spring, which spring may be a coil spring. Preferably, the locking member or the actuating element shall comprise a slanting face, or more preferably both shall comprise a slanting face. Preferably, the wherein the locking member and the actuating element are mounted in guides arranged so that the paths along which the locking member and actuating element move intersect. More preferably, the locking member guide is substantially horizontal and the actuating element guide is substantially vertical.
The actuating element may comprise a recess in which at least a portion of the locking member is located.
The arrangement may comprise a first support member securable to the vehicle, and a plurality of ballast weights, wherein at least one of said ballast weights comprises a support member thereby permitting adjacent ballast weights to be attached one to another.
As a result, the object of the invention is to create a ballast weight which can be attached and removed easily and which is reliably retained on its support in all situations.
The invention ensures that interlocking between neighbouring ballast weights which prevents any relative movement is created, without the intervention of an operator, occurs as soon as the group of ballast weights is lifted from the deposit block. This means that ballast weights can be lifted onto the ballast support individually or in groups of several ballast weights, or ballast weights which are no longer required can be removed from the ballast weight support individually or in groups, without the vehicle driver having to leave his driving seat.
The ballast weight arrangement of the invention allows ballast weights to be added and removed from a vehicle safely and simply. The arrangement ensures that the ballast weights are secured in place when attached to the vehicle, even in the even of the vehicle rolling over.